


hopelessly in love with him

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, all that good stuff, snowbaz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: stupid Lester. He was going to get himself hurt one day, following him around like that. Then Dan would have to do something. Something to show him that he needed to stop interfering in Dan’s life.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	hopelessly in love with him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheadlights (fizzfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfic/gifts).



> continuing the tradition of gifting fizz a fic for her birthday. i love u!!!!!!

Dan was scowling. Phil had marched into their shared room and started pacing, running a hand through his hair leaving it sticking up at the back. He hadn’t even noticed Dan was there, lying on his bed reading. 

“What on earth are you muttering about? I’m trying to read.” Dan said, holding up his book just in case Phil couldn’t hear the annoyance in his voice.

“I’ve failed. I failed the exam and now they’re gonna kick me out and I’ll have to go back to an orphanage and work at Tesco or something.”

Dan snorted. “You’re the chosen one Lester. I hardly think The Mage is going to kick you out.”

“How can I be the chosen one when I can't even pass a simple enough magickal words test?”

Dan tried to remain unbothered, glancing across at Phil from behind his book. “Maybe you could go and live with Ebb if they kick you out. At least then I'd get this room to myself.”

“Will you just piss off Dan?”

“Well isn’t someone sensitive today.” Dan said, slamming his book shut and standing up from his bed. “I’m leaving.”

“Feeling hungry?” Phil questioned.

Dan knew Phil had been following him after midnight. He knew Phil had seen him, draining the blood out of the rats that lived in the tombs. “No. I’m tired of listening to you talk to yourself.” and with that he opened the door to their bedroom and marched down the stairs.

Stupid Lester. He was going to get himself hurt one day, following him around like that. Then Dan would have to do something. Something to show him that he needed to stop interfering in Dan’s life. Push him over? Get inches away from his face and threaten him? Press his lips against Phil’s and push him against the wall and - no. No no no. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and exited out onto the lawn of the school. He gave a glance up to their tower room where he saw Phil’s silhouette, pacing in front of the window. Fuck him for ruining Dan’s peace and quiet. It was just a good thing he hadn’t been wanking Dan thought. That was what he usually did when he had the room to himself, a few hidden moments here and there. The thought of a tall boy with a black haired quiff between his legs- _fuck_ now was not the time for this.

-

Phil was staring at him from across the dining hall. Dan had purposefully only gotten a small plate of food, and when walking past Phil’s table where he was sat with Bryony ensured that Phil heard him say the words ‘Oh i’m not really that hungry today. I’m still full from earlier.’ He had seen Phil’s ears prick up in his peripheral vision and he smirked to himself knowing he had wound Phil up.

Truth was he was still full. Albeit he had only managed to feed on 3 rats but they had filled him up enough to last until dinner. He sat picking at his plate of roast potatoes and chicken, feeling Phil’s eyes burning into his from across the room. This is what he got off on. Winding Phil up until he was just about ready to burst. Seeing the look of frustration on Phil’s face as Dan coolly denied everything Phil was saying that was in fact true. 

He shoved another potato in his mouth before pushing the plate away. “I’m going for a walk.” He said to Oliver who had a mouthful of steak pie. “I’ll see you later.”

Oliver mumbled a response as Dan stood up and weaved his way through the tables towards the door that led out onto the lawns. He had clocked Phil’s head lift up in his peripheral and knew it would be a matter of seconds before he followed him.

He’d walked about 20 steps before he heard the dining hall door shut behind him and he knew Phil was following him. Dan smirked to himself. _If Phil wanted to follow him then he’d have to deal with the consequences._

He led Phil across the lawns and around the back of a building towards the tombs. He could barely contain his glee at what would have been going through Phil’s head at this very second. _Finally he’d be able to catch Dan in the act, oh he’d be so pleased with himself._ Dan picked up the pace and he could hear Phil’s clumsy feet creeping behind him. He never was very good at being stealthy.

Dan took a chance and hid in a small alcove of one of the buildings as he turned a corner. He knew Phil hadn’t seen him when he watched as Phil crept past the place where he was hidden and looked around, confused.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to follow people Lester?”

Phil spun around, the look of shock apparent in his face.

“Where _are_ you going? Needed to walk off your dinner?”

“I fancied a walk in the sunset. Not a crime is it Lester?”

“Will you stop calling me that! My name’s Phil.” He said, sounding slightly exasperated. “And you and I both know you weren’t just going for a walk.”

Dan rounded on him, backing Phil up against one of the walls. “And where was I going then?” Dan asked, an air of arrogance to his voice as he looked down at Phil.

Phil’s face flushed, he reached his hand out to steady himself on the wall as he looked up at Dan. He swallowed. “The..th-the tombs.” Phil said, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

 _God_. This was exactly how Dan had pictured it earlier. Phil pushed against a wall, their faces inches apart. It would take only a second to close the gap and finally know what Phil’s lips felt like, what they tasted like. He looked so innocent, staring up at Dan with those big blue eyes. Only 5 minutes ago he’d been so sure of himself and now Dan had reduced him to a stuttering mess.

“You’re not as thick as you look...Phil.” He said with a smirk.

To Dan’s surprise it wasn’t him that forced their lips together but Phil. He felt Phil’s hand grasp at the front of his shirt and their lips pressed together. Dan was caught up in it, his skin felt like it was on fire. Was this really happening? He barely had enough time to compose himself before Phil was pulling away and panting. 

“I…” Phil started, his eyes nervously flicking up to look at Dan.

It was Dan this time who pressed their lips together. He moved closer to Phil, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek as he moved his lips against Phil’s. 

Dan pulled back (albeit reluctantly), his mind racing at 100mph. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed down his shirt to straighten it out. “You tell anyone about this Lester and I’ll make your life hell.”

“What, like you haven’t already?” Phil quipped.

“I’m only getting started.” Dan replied, in barely a whisper before he turned to walk away. He brought his hand up to his lips and brushed his fingers over them. The feeling of Phil’s lips against his was definitely _not_ one he was going to forget in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated  
> twitter: @danhoweiis


End file.
